


Office Parties Are Good For Gossip

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个Bond非常讨厌的员工派对上……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Parties Are Good For Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Office Parties Are Good For Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823999) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



他转回去面朝吧台，喝完手中的酒并举手示意另一杯，逼迫Bond必须到场然后给他一个免费吧台，M真是失算了。调酒师为他调制了另一杯马汀尼，将其倒入新的酒杯中，再放入一颗橄榄。Bond挤出一个微笑将酒杯拉近。他喝着手中的酒试图将脑中的杂念抛开，这时一个人擦过他的身侧，斜靠在吧台边。

“一样的，谢谢。”

Bond扬起嘴角，缓缓地看向身旁，遇上了Q的目光和细微的笑容。“打算在这里生闷气？”

“被迫整晚和同事们说客套话，而不能和我的另一半在黑暗的角落里卿卿我我一整夜？是的，我在生气。”

“在黑暗的角落里卿卿我我？你确定你高中毕业了吗？”

Q大笑起来，接过递给他的酒杯。“你知道我是合法的成年人。我只是……热爱那些生命中更美好的东西。”

“我不得不同意；那听上去绝对是度过良宵的不二选择。”

“肯定比一个人闷在吧台，拒绝和其他人交谈要好。”

“我不想和任何人交谈。”

“一个也没有？”

Bond转身面对Q，微笑着说道，“我不太能和你交谈。而且我要跟你聊什么呢？我们两小时之前还在一起。”

“我相信你能找到话题的。”

“比如这条裤子让你的屁股看上去很美味？”

“可能是一些更适宜我们所处环境的话题。等我们回家后，你可以对我的屁股唱赞歌。”

“我等不及了。”

Eve突然出现在Bond身边，一只手揽着他的肩膀。“在聊什么呢？”

Bond咧嘴一笑，调整身姿让她更好的加入到谈话中。“Q穿这条裤子屁股看上去棒极了。”

Eve也笑了起来。“的确是棒极了。你看上去很迷人，Q。我知道有好几位女士今晚想要跟你回家。”

Q脸红着说道，“我受宠若惊。”

“想要我帮你介绍其中几位吗？”

“不用谢谢。”

“真的吗？”Eve有些气恼地说道。“那好吧。Bond，你在这闷了整晚。来和我跳支舞。”

“Eve……”

“我不接受否定的回答。快点。”

Eve抓住Bond的手臂，拽着他走进舞池，那里已经有几对在摇曳起舞。Bond摆好姿势，一只手搭在Eve的腰间，另一只手握住她的手，开始领舞。Eve一开始没有说话，只是甜甜地朝Bond微笑，然后她贴近对方，将头靠在他的肩上。

“承认吧，你看上Q了。”

Bond镇定依旧，继续他的舞步。“你说什么？”

“我注意到了。你总是和他调情，微笑着看向他，以为没有人看到你的一举一动。现在还表扬他的屁股？太明显了吧。”

“所以你说我喜欢他？”

“你是喜欢他对不对？”

“他很可爱，也很聪明……我很少遇上这样势均力敌地嘴仗对手……”

“Bond，不要逃避话题。”

Bond悄悄叹气。“如果我说……我的确看上Q了，你对此有何打算？”

“我不会跑过去告密的，我会保守秘密。如果你想的话，我可以帮你说说好话，不过我不确定他是不是弯的。”

“你这样插足别人的私人问题好吗？”

“我认真的问你，James，你是不是喜欢他？”

“Eve……”

“他是不是已经拒绝你了？这就是为什么你一直排斥这个问题？”

“什么？”

Eve唉声叹气。“抱歉。我本想着你们可以是很不错的一对……我不能相信他竟然拒绝了你……除非他是直的，这倒是可以解释……”

“拜托，Eve，别再说了。”

“对不起。”

Bond叹息着闭上双眼，相信自己的身手和Eve不会让他们撞上别人。他试着在脑中想象Q的身影，想象手下是他的纤腰。他知道Q会跳舞，他们有时会在小酌几杯后在厨房里翩翩起舞，身体紧紧贴着对方。Eve的身体太娇小玲珑，并且她的气味过于甜美，Bond很难在脑中描绘他的样子。

一曲终了；Eve抽身离开，投给Bond一个歉意的微笑，回到她的朋友中去。Bond深吸一口气回到吧台边，他的酒仍在原地。他迅速饮完又要了另一杯，眼神看向人群中。Q在舞池和一位来自档案部的女性共舞。她似乎看上去很高兴能邀请到Q，头枕着他的肩膀，试图利用周围的拥挤更贴近对方。她的裙子有点暴露，而且从Q鼻翼抽动的样子Bond可以知道她的香水过于浓烈。

他极度地想要潜近他们身旁，然后在众目睽睽之下将Q拉入一只激吻之中。他要宣布他对这个年轻男人的所有权。但他不能，也不该这么做。

他转回吧台不愿意继续看到这样的画面。他明白Q绝不会背叛他，但他不喜欢看到别人触碰他的所有之人。他怀疑当他因为工作原因睡了别人时Q也会有这样的感觉；那么他会彻底停止在任务中和女人发生关系，除了逼不得已的时候，但Q若知道仍有这样的可能性还是会不好受。他知道自己很幸运拥有Q这样体贴耐心的爱人，不像Bond他自己。Bond充满了独占欲和妒忌心，和极强的领地意识；Q是他的。

他又回头瞥了一眼舞池，正巧看见那个女人倾身上前在Q的耳边低语，一只手向下滑去抚摸他。他气呼呼地低吼一声，大步向前，脸上挂着伪装的笑容。他清清嗓子，两人分开，Q朝他腼腆一笑。

“你不介意我的介入吧？”

女人乐呵呵地转过身让Bond握住她的腰，但她的笑容立马僵住了，因为他搂着Q离开了。Q咯咯笑着，将手指与Bond的扣住，另一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“你身上有她的味道。”Bond嘶声说道。Q微笑着。

“是，因为她喷了太多香水……谢谢你救了我。”

“我一定会拯救我的公主。”

Q笑着用手臂勾住Bond的脖子，拉近两人之间的距离。“你是我穿着闪闪盔甲的骑士吗？”

“你知道我是的。”

“那我可真幸运。”

他们随着音乐的节奏摇摆着，双眼注视着对方，毫不在意有谁在看着他们。Bond之前所有的焦躁挫败消失不见；而像现在这样与Q紧紧相依，他的脑中没有一丝杂念，只有怀里的这个男人。

“Eve认为我看上你了。”Bond说道。Q嘴角漾起一个微笑。

“真的吗？那你是看上我了吗？”

Bond跟着扬起嘴角。“也许……这是个秘密。”

“这不公平。”

“她以为……我在暗恋你，然后因为你拒绝了我，我看上去很憔悴。”

“真的？有人拒绝过你吗？”

“确有此事。”

“我不相信。”

“我没有这么完美迷人。”

Q低哼一声，由着Bond的带领慢慢起舞。他微微侧头，将自己的太阳穴抵住Bond的。Bond阖上眼睑，露出一个心满意足的笑容。

“你知道，大家在看我们。”Q低语道。“还有些人在指指点点。”

“让他们去。有些人只是因为看到两个男人在跳舞感到惊讶。”

“我们还在中世纪吗？”

“恐怕是的，我亲爱的。”

“我猜想你想要给我们的观众一场演出？”

Bond翘起嘴角。“你太了解我了。”

“七个月，而现在我们就这样出柜了？”

“还有比在所有的同事面前来此一举更好的方法吗？”

Q起身拉开一些距离，笑着说道，“我很乐意给所有人发个备忘录……但我想这样更吸引你心中喜欢表现的一面。”

“的确如此。你不介意吧？”

“我不介意。我很乐意让所有人知道我偷走了James Bond的心……我猜有很多女人会哭的。”

“你把我说的好像是那种……万人迷。”

“但你就是啊！”

Bond笑出声，放开Q的手，然后双臂圈住他的腰枝，让两人的身体撞在一起。Q则双臂勾住Bond的脖子，手指玩着他后脑勺短短的头发。

“那么，Bond先生……你是不是看上我了？”

“我亲爱的Q，我看上了你的屁股。”

“你为我的屁股着魔。”

“只有一点点。”

“你打算吻我了吗？”

“如果你不介意的话。”

两人的嘴角扬起微笑，Bond快速低头咬住Q的下嘴唇。

“别笑了，快吻我。”Bond嘟囔着，抬起手将Q的脑袋扶到更佳的位置。Q开心地哼哼着，小心翼翼地舔过爱人的牙齿。Bond抓住Q的一小撮头发，微微施力让Q发出那种令人想入非非的呻吟。他们隐约听到周围人的倒抽气和低声议论，但他们不在乎人们在说什么，而是全心投入到对方在自己口中的舌头上。

他们最终分开彼此，毅然不去理会周围的眼神，只是幸福地注视着对方。Bond的拇指抚摸过Q的颧骨，两人的额头靠着对方。

“再来一次，以免有人错过了？”

Q大笑着，开玩笑地拍了一下Bond的肩膀。“我怀疑很长一段时间内他们都不会谈论别的八卦了。”

“很好。只要他们能清楚的意识到你已经不是什么黄金单身汉了。”

“对，我已经彻彻底底地栽进去了。”

“走，我想喝一杯。”

Q滑下一只手臂拥住Bond的腰，微笑着让对方带着自己走向吧台，无视那些同事们投向他们的所有目光。


End file.
